team_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hip Hop
“Remember one thing Through every dark night, there’s a bright day after that. So no matter how hard it get, stick your chest out. Keep your head up, and handle it.” – Tupac Brief Overview Hip hop originated from South Bronx in New York City in the 1970’s. The term Hip hop was created by Keith Cowboy, rapper with Furious Five and Grandmaster. . Over the years artists that have made hip hop famous around the world have been Eminem, 2PAC, The notorious B.I.G, LL cool J, Black street boys, Snoop Dog and Jay Z are just to mention a few.(altravoz.com, nd) '1970's' In the 1970’s hip hop was an underground urban movement which was rapidly developing in the south Bronx area of New York. It began with ‘mcing’, breakbeats and house parties at the home of DJ Kool Herc’s high rise apartment. The first person to call himself an MC was Melle Mel who was a rapper/ lyricist with The Furious Five. (hiphopscriptures.com, 2014) '1980's' In the 1980’s hip hop/ rap saw its journey as a culture of music produce some great artists like Kurtis Blow, Run D.M.C, The Beastie Boys, LL cool J, MC Lyte, Salt and Pepper, The Fat Boys and Big Daddy Kane. The 1980’s marked further development of hip hop with more complex styles developed. The development of sample tracks with the fusion of hip hop music with electro style emerged. The so called ‘Golden Age’ occurred between the 1980’s to the 1990’s. (hiphopscriptures.com, 2014) '1990's' In the 1990’s saw the hip hop rap music raised to a whole new level of popularity. MC Hammer hit success with his song “Can’t touch this” and became one of the first house hold names in the genre and most successful rapper. Further more being a long history of feuds between the east coast and west coast rap. Popular artists of this time included, Jay z, Tupac, Snoop dogg, The Notorious B.I.G and Nas. (hiphopscriptures.com, 2014) 2000- Current The popularity of hip hop in the 2000’s had hit mainstream and was influencing it very largely. Artists such as Sisqo, Eminem, Nelly and 50 Cent were amongst the dominant artists of this time.“when a person decide to be themselves they offer something no one else can be.” (50 Cent). Currently there is feeling that hip hop is going to experience another change within this current era. With up coming rappers such as B.o.B, Kid Cudi, Wale and J.Cole the previous bravado rappers are now transitioning.(hiphopscriptures.com, 2014) Top 20 Greatest Hip-hop/Rap Singles of all time 1. White Lines (Don't Do It) - Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five 2. Walk This Way - Run DMC & Aerosmith 3. Rappers Delight - Sugar Hill Gang 4. Fight The Power - Public Enemy 5. Fight For Your Right - Beastie Boys 6. Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio 7. Planet Rock - Afrika Bambatta 8. The Message - Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five 9. Killing Me Softly - The Fugees 10. Stan - Eminem 11. I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy 12. California Love - 2Pac 13. Cop Killa - Ice T 14. The Rain (Supa Dupa Fly) - Missy Elliott 15. I Need Love - LL Cool J 16. Doo Wop (That Thing) - Lauryn Hill 17. Push It - Salt-N-Pepa 18. Mama Said Knock You Out - LL Cool J 19. Ms. Jackson - Outkast 20. Work It - Missy Elliott (top40charts.com, nd) REFERENCE Dictionary, 2014, alternative music, viewed 4th May 2015. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/alternative+music 4th May 2015.avado rappers are now transitioning. Hip hop scriptures,2014 Hip hop, rap viewed 4th May, 2015 http://www.hiphopscriptures.com/70s/#.VUdYVPmqqkhttp://www.hiphopscriptures.com/80s/#.VUdYVPmqqkp You Tube, 2014, 2pac, Ghetto Gospel, viewed 4th May,2015. You Tube, 2014, LL COOL J, Im Bad, viewed 4th May, 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU Top 40 charts, top 100 geatest hip hop of all time, 2014 viewed 4th May,2015. http://top40-charts.com/features/top100_greatest_hiphop2.php Alvatoz distroco, 2014, Hip Hop influence through the years, viewed 4th May, 2015 http://altavozdistroco.com/2012/02/28/hip-hop-influence-through-the-years/ Category:Brief overview Category:1970's Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's- Today